


J'attendrai

by RukiaBawa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaBawa/pseuds/RukiaBawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vista a los acontecimientos del pasado de dos personas cuyas almas estarán unidas aún después de la muerte. Dos almas destinadas a buscarse hasta encontrarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'attendrai

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al reto Reto #1 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.
> 
> Fandom/: How to train your Dragon.  
> Rated Map/: Muerte sin violencia de un personaje y leves muestras de afecto, en otras palabras, un besito por aquí y allá.  
> Parejas/: Toothless x Hiccup.  
> Summary/: Una vista a los acontecimientos del pasado de dos personas cuyas almas estarán unidas aún después de la muerte. Dos almas destinadas a buscarse hasta encontrarse.

**J'attendrai**

Los fuegos fatuos danzaban alrededor como pequeñas luciérnagas azules y verdosas, un círculo de seis urnas con fuego plateado en su interior y una ligera neblina junto con la luna llena le daba al lugar un aire misterioso e íntimo

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante el drástico cambio de escena. Lo que una vez fue un paisaje casi etéreo ahora se mostraba totalmente destruido, ya no había fuegos fatuos, el fuego de las urnas estaba casi extinguido y el aire estaba frío.

-  **Lo siento…** -

Su mirada se posó en el centro del lugar, dándose cuenta de la presencia de alguien más; con paso titubeante y desconfiado logró llegar al centro, manteniendo una distancia prudente, sólo viendo y escuchando.

-  **Lamento que debido a mi descuido esto haya terminado así**  -

Toothless negó, gruñó y bufó, su humano no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de estos tontos vikingos por interrumpir algo tan importante y delicado.

-  **El ritual fue interrumpido en su punto más delicado...y ya sabes las consecuencias de ello...** -su voz se hacía cada vez más susurrante, débil y pausada-

-  **Mmmghrr**  - Toothless dio un gemido lastimero, abrazando fuertemente al castaño mientras lamía con delicadeza la mejilla pálida de su humano-

-  **Perdóname Toothless** -dijo ahogadamente debido al llanto-  **No podré cumplir con mi voto…yo no…**

Toothless no le dejó continuar, así que junto sus labios con los del castaño para acallar cualquier lamento u objeción. Si esto era lo que pensaba, era mejor dejar buenos recuerdos para ambos.

-  **No me pidas perdón Hiccup, la culpa es de esos insensatos humanos** -

Su humano le sonrió solo como él podía hacerlo, sus ojos verdes brillando con amor a su persona y sus labios en apenas una curva de sonrisa. Este era su humano, su Hiccup, SU pareja. Aun así…sus ojos empezaron soltar algunas lágrimas.

-  **Nos volveremos a encontrar…esperaré por ti, no importa el tiempo que me tomé yo siempre…** -ahora fue su turno para ser callado por los labios del otro.

-  **Te Amo** \- suspiro sin perder su sonrisa ni apartar la vista de la verde toxico. Conforme su luz se fue apagando otra empezaba a surgir de su cuerpo, fue tenue al comienzo, siendo clara y brillante en su último aliento.

-  **Te Amo** \- le dijo con un hilo de voz, observando como el cuerpo en sus brazos se desvanecía bajo el brillo, dejando en su lugar una delicada flor dorada con su centro rojo. Era una flor hermosa, simple pero hermosa - **Como mi Hiccup** \- dijo con una sonrisa triste tomando la flor con delicadeza para depositar un suave beso en uno de los pétalos.

-  ** _Esperaré a que llegué el día en que nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez_** -

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que todo se esfumara y fuera tragado por la oscuridad.

 

_Esperaré por tu regresó._

_Y cuando las hojas dancen al compás del viento._

_Tú y yo nos encontraremos._

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia Notas/: Es mi primer drabble no me maten oAo. Y no se preocupen por esos dos, tengo pensado hacer una continuación -w-.  
> Agradecería sus comentarios ^w^...menos los ofensivos y mal educados, esos ni se molesten gracias ¬_¬.
> 
> Hasta la Próxima.


End file.
